1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to the field of pedaling devices, and more particularly, to a scooter pedaling device.
2. Prior Art
Different types of pedaling scooters are know in the art, some of the patents application such as US 2010001487, EP1413507 or WO2009035278 include two pedals requiring simultaneous movement of both legs when driving the scooter.
Chinese application no CN 201169357, disclose a pedaling scooter with a complex gear mechanism which is not fitted with normal operation of the scooter. Application NO. GB171825 uses a foot lever having direct transmission connection to the back wheel, which may intervene with normal operation of the scooter.